¿Y ella qué?
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Todo comenzó con una misteriosa llamada que a Roy, de 7 años, no le gustó para nada. ¿Con quién hablaba su papá tan tarde y en secreto? ¿Qué no sabía que a Roy no le gustaba compartirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia la escribimos London Wayne y yo :) Espero les guste, por favor pasen a nuestro blog wwwPUNTO** **asuntosenfamiliaPUNTOblogspotPUNTOcom** **ahí tenemos todas nuestras historias y actualizamos casi diariamente ;)**

Un pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba tras la puerta de la habitación de su padre, se suponía que tenía que llevar ya por lo menos una hora dormido, porque eran las diez y su papá lo había acostado a las nueve, pero sus planes era llegar hasta la cama de su padre, porque quería dormir con él. Pero antes de eso escuchó algo que definitivamente... no le agradaba mucho.

-No sé, Dinah, ¿Crees que ya sea el momento?-Se escuchó la voz del arquero mayor.-No, no es eso, es que... no sé cómo reaccione Roy... ¿Tú crees?-

¿Con quién diablos hablaba su papá?

-Dinah, es que no estamos hablando de un niño cualquiera de siete años-

Roy no escuchó más que silencio por un instante y no podía evitar que la curiosidad le carcomiera las entrañas.

-Bueno, podría presentarlos y ya después, depende de cómo reaccione, vemos la manera de decirle-

Roy hizo una mueca. No e gustaba cuando los adultos trataban de hacerlo tonto valiéndose de ser como cien años mayores...

-No, no me preocupa que no le agrades, sé que con el tiempo todo se va a dar muy bien-

Roy casi gruñía de frustración, ¿A qué se refería Ollie? ¿Qué se iba a dar muy bien?

-...Sí, la primera reacción es lo que me da pendiente pero quizás tienes razón, lidiará con ello-

-¿Lidare? ¿Lidarie? ¡Bah! como sea... ¿de qué diablos está hablando?- decía el chiquillo para sí mismo, ¿Y con quién hablaba? Estaba fastidiado, así que sin más entró a la habitación.

-Papá...- puso la cara más adorable que pudo.

-Espera- le pidió Oliver a quien fuera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea- Roy, ¿qué haces? ¿No deberías estar dormido?- le preguntó sin estar realmente enojado pero tampoco muy contento.

El día en la oficina había sido largo para el heredero de Industrias Queen y con muchas reuniones. Gracias a Dios Thea lo había ayudado a cuidar a Roy después de la escuela un par de horas en lo que él llegaba a casa. Lo último que necesitaba eran problemas con Roy por no quererse dormir.

Roy lo vio con una mirada lastimera, se paseó un poco por el cuarto, y se tallo sus ojitos como si quisiera llorar.

-Es que... no puedo dormir- se quejó.

Oliver no supo muy bien que hacer; por un lado, tenía que ponerse deacuerdo con Dinah acerca de cuándo se verían y en dónde para que ella y Roy se conocieran, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de mandar a Roy a su cuarto como si nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si vas a ver la tele en lo que acabo esta llamada? Pero pon canales de niños-

-No...- dijo Roy- Ya tengo sueño- se quejó -¿Puedo dormir contigo?- quizás lo de ver la televisión era demasiado tentador, pero Roy no quería que siguiera esa odiosa llamada

-De acuerdo- accedió Oliver, poniéndose de pie- Espera aquí en lo que yo acabo de hablar, ¿sí?-

Claro que el "¿sí?" era de pura cortesía porque ni siquiera había terminado de decirle eso aun cuando ya había echado a andar en dirección a la puerta.

-¡No!- exclamó Roy, tomándolo del pants con el que dormía- Ya vamos a dormir...- dijo muy molesto. ¿Por qué no colgaba? Era de mala educación estar hablando tan tarde.

-Ya voy- le contestó, aun sin colgar- Sólo tengo que acordar unos detalles con... -

-¡Que no!- gritó enojado. Estaba irritado por la llamada y porque tenía sueño. Por si aquello fuera poco, la necedad de Oliver no funcionaba -Ya no quiero nada, iré a ver la tele, pero no iré mañana a la escuela- declaró el chico con muchos pantalones y se fue muy ofendido a la sala.

-¡Pues la ves sólo en lo que acabo de hablar y claro que mañana vas a la escuela!- le gritó también. Claro que Roy sólo lo ignoró, pero Oliver no le presto mucha atención, no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea a esas horas.

-...Ay, perdón, Prettybird, lo olvidé- se disculpó por haberle gritado al teléfono.

[Roy se fue al sofá de mala gana, prendió el televisor, y subió todo el volumen que se podía para molestar a Oliver, no era justo, quería que colgara ya.

-Bien, ¿entonces mañana a las 2:30? Perfecto, ahí te veo, pero sólo recuerda lo que te advertí... Está bien, buenas noches-

Una vez que colgó el teléfono fue hasta donde estaba Roy y apagó el televisor.

-¡OYE! Lo estaba viendo- le dijo muy enojado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Te dije que sólo en lo que hablaba- repuso, tratando de tomar su mano para irse a dormir.

Roy jalo su mano enseguida, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que lo podía ignorar? Pues no… Roy se levantó y prendió de nuevo el televisor.

Oliver la volvió a apagar, no muy conforme con la actitud del niño.

-Vamos, Roy, a dormir-

-No quiero- contestó Roy, cruzándose de brazos muy enojado.

Su papá no le hizo caso y lo cargó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Suéltame! - le exigió Roy, moviéndose como lombriz para que lo dejara.

-Mañana tienes escuela y te tienes que dormir, si ya no quieres dormir en mi cuarto pues te vas al tuyo y se acabó-

-Ya te dije que no iré- declaró Roy- Y ya suéltame, tu llamada era más importante...- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A Roy siempre se le había dado el drama con facilidad, había hecho que intentar finalizar una llamada se hiciera toda una novela.

Oliver se sintió algo mal al verlo así y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Sí irás, no puedes estar faltando. Y créeme que para mí nada es más importante que tú-

-Claro que sí, tu estúpida llamada te importa más- y comenzó a llorar.

-Oye, no digas esas palabras, y ya te dije que no, es sólo que tenía que acordar ciertos... datos- quiso poner las cosas de un modo que ni mintiera ni hablara de más.

Roy lloró más fuerte.

-Me quiero dormir- gimoteo, haciendo todo un teatro a Oliver.

Oliver exhaló con cansancio y apoyó la cabeza de Roy en su hombro.

-Que bueno, así no batallamos, ¿no?-

-Hmm...- Roy se abrazó a su papá- No quiero que hables por teléfono-

-¿No? ¿Entonces prefieres que vaya de casa en casa cada vez que tenga que hablar con alguien?- le dijo de buena gana- Porque justo tenía que hablar con mi madre mañana, entonces podemos ir hasta su casa y...-

-¡NOO! No quiero, sólo puedes hablarle a ella- dijo Roy ofendido

-Bueno, eso nos deja el día de mañana libre para hacer algo divertido-

-Sigo enojado contigo- aclaró Roy.

-¿Por no ser grosero y colgar el teléfono sin despedirme? Discúlpame- se rio Oliver, entrando a su habitación.

-Deja de reírte- le dijo Roy de mala gana, ¿cuál era la gracia, eh Oliver Queen?

-Pero que mal humor, ya mejor vamos a dormir- respondió, dejándolo en la cama.

-Pero no ire a la escuela, eh...- se acomodó en la cama de Oliver.

-Claro que vas- sentenció, cubriéndolo con la cobija y acostándose también él- Ya verás que sorpresa te tengo cuando vaya a recogerte, te va a agradar-

-No iré- dijo sin importarle lo prometido.

-Sí, sí, ya duérmete Roy- se rindió. Claro que Roy iría pero no quería discutir a esa hora.

No irí,a era definitivo y Oliver no lo podía evitar, pensaba Roy ya en sus sueños,

Al día siguiente, Ollie se levantó sin muchas ganas pero de todos modos lo hizo. Tomó una ducha y se cambió, antes de regresar a su cama y sacudir el hombro de Roy

-Roy, ya levántate que sino vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-

Roy se escondió bajo la almohada y susurró algo que Oliver no pudo escuchar.

-Roy, despiertaaaaaaaa- le sacudió el hombro con un poco más de fuerza.

-¡NO QUIERO!- gritó desde las profundidades de las almohadas.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-Tal vez...-

Oliver, oliendose la mentira, lo soltó y comenzó a fingir que buscaba un número en el directorio de su celular.

-Entonces no te levantes. Pobrecito de mi hijo, no tienes que ir a la escuela si no quieres-

-Bueno- dijo Roy, asomandose a ver su papa, ¿Qué planeaba? Vio como jugaba con ese bendito celular- Deja tu celular,yaaaaa...-

-No, como crees, si necesito llamar a tu abuela para que venga en este preciso instante- le contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Ya sabes que Thea está en la escuela y ni Felicity ni Diggle te pueden cuidar porque trabajan conmigo. Además de que Tommy no es confiable. Le llamaré a Moira para que venga a cuidarte, es más, le diré que ni siquiera salga de la habitación en la que estés-

Roy le aventó una almohada a Oliver.

-No le hables, deja tu celular ya- dijo muy molesto levantándose, arrebatándole el celular y ,no feliz con eso, aventandolo. No quería que hablara con nadie, y menos con quien hablaba ayer. Eran celos medio irracionales.

Oliver frunció el ceño y recogió el aparato.

-Pues a alguien le tengo que hablar para que venga a cuidarte, ¿no? Nimodo que te lleve a la oficina si estás enfermo-

-No vayas a la oficina- dijo Roy, sentándose en la cama.

-Lo siento, tengo una reunión importante hoy y un compromiso a las 2:30. No puedo faltar, así que si me disculpas debo llamar a mi madre para que venga lo más pronto posible-

-¡Que no!- le arrebató de nuevo el celular y lo aventó una vez más. Para mala suerte de Roy, ahora se había estrellado con la pared-Upss…-

Oliver lo tomó pronto del brazo y le soltó tres palmadas, después fue a levantar el celular y se lo metió al bolsillo.

-Además, ahora tengo que ir a cambiar este celular-

Oliver tomó el teléfono de la casa y volteó a ver a Roy.

-¿Ya te sientes bien o le llamo a tu abuela?-

Roy todavía sentía las palmadas en sus posaderas y estaba realmente enojado por la llamada tan importante de anoche. Vio a Oliver fijamente y le brillaron los ojos, luego se tiro a la cama boca abajo y empezó a llorar.

Oliver revisó su reloj antes de ir a sentarse en la cama junto a Roy.

-Ya Roy, no llores- le pidió, acariciándole la espalda- No puedo dejarte solo en la casa. Vamos, métete a bañar para que te lleve a la escuela-

-No, no quiero... sólo te importa tu celuar, pues vete con él y dejame en paz-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lo necesito por el trabajo. Ya, deja la rabieta y levántate- le pidió, aun con paciencia- No puedes quedarte aquí-

-¡Sí puedo!- gritó Roy sin levantarse- ¡Te dije que no iría!-

Y en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, anunciando que ya faltaban tan sólo 45 minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-Bien- cedió- Pero me vas a acompañar a la oficina, te vas a portar bien y además te vas a llevar un buen castigo llegando a casa- se levantó. Al menos ya era viernes...

Roy lloró un poco más fuerte.

-¿Castigo, por qué?-

-Por berrinchudo y desobediente- le contestó- Y tú mismo le vas a pedir a Felicity que si puede cuidarte en lo que dura la reunión- le avisó, sacando ropa para que el niño se pusiera y metiendo unas cuantas cosas en una mochila de Roy, como juguetes, cuadernos, su caja de lápices y libros para colorear.

Roy se sentó satistfecho.

-No es justo...- respondio bajito- Y no necesito quue me cuiden-

-¿Qué parte de "tienes 7 años" no has entendido? Y no puedes salir solo de mi oficina tampoco, ya lo sabes así que ni lo vayas a intentar. Tendré a Diggle vigilando la puerta- agregó la última parte entre dientes.

-Báñate y cámbiate ya, que la reunión empieza en dos horas-

Roy bajó de la cama y se dispuso a ir al baño.

-Eres grosero- soltó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No tanto como para ir por ahí arrojando teléfonos ajenos- musitó, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Roy por fin estaba bañado y cambiado, fue a la sala a prender la telvisión, pasaban buenos programas a esas horas. Su padre estaba haciendo de desayunar, cosas nutritivas seguro, eugh.

Pasado un rato, Oliver fue y apagó la televisión. Tomó la muñeca de Roy y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba un plato de fruta, otro de avena y otro de huevos revueltos.

-Humm... ¡Oye! Yo quería seguir viendo la tele- se quejó Roy cuando Oliver lo hizo sentarse a la mesa- No tenías que traerme a la fuerza-

-Roy, ya basta que no me tienes muy contento que digamos. Come para que te laves los dientes y podamos irnos-

-Pero no hice nada- se quejó Roy- ¿Y qué como?-

-¿Cómo que no hiciste nada? Desde ayer en la noche estás insoportable. Te comes los huevos, la avena y después la fruta-

-¡Tú eres el insoportable!- contestó indignado Roy y tomó el tenedor- Y no me comeré todo-

Oliver comenzó a marcar un número en el teléfono de la casa. -Lo harás a menos que quieras que te de las nalgadas que te mereces- le advirtió, levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Que no hables!- le gritó muy enojado. Eso era lo que lo tenía tan irritado, Roy no quería que volviera a hablar con la persona que hablaba anoche- Si no cuelgas no comeré, nunca jamás de los jamases-

-Es enserio, Roy, si cuando regrese no estás comiendo vas a ser un niño muy triste- le dijo muy serio, saliendo a la sala de estar-¿Hola?... Sí, sé que quedamos a las 2:30 pero Roy no va a ir a la escuela hoy y estarémos libres como a la 1... No, no está enfermo, tan sólo anda de berrinchudo-

-¡OLIVER!- le gritó, bajándose de la silla- No quiero...-

Roy se imaginaba las peores cosas con la llamada; que lo llevaría con su abuela, o el medico pero con trampas, o que se lo quería dar a los extraterrestres… se imginaba tantas cosas, y él no quería.

-¡Roy, ya me estoy enojando! ¡Come ya o voy a llegar tarde a la reunión!-

-Pues cuelga- le reclamó Roy- No quiero que hables por telefono-

Oliver rodó los ojos y continuó con su llamada.

-...¿Entonces crees poder a la 1?... Muy bien, te vemos ahí... Claro, hasta entonces, Prettybird-

Colgó lo más pronto que pudo, pero fue para apurar a Roy, no para darle gusto.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, encontro a un Roy llorando afligido, ¿Y si su papá lo quería regalar? Lo haría a la una de la tarde, no a las dos... Pero él no había hecho nada malo, seguro era otra cosa… O claro que no lo era, porque sino ¿por qué lo ocultaría?

Al verlo así, Oliver no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor Roy sí se sentía mal después de todo.

-¿Qué tienes, Roy? ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó, cargándolo y observando la comida intacta.

Roy se abrazó de su padre como si la vida dependíera de ello y siguío llorando, porque Roy ya se había hecho su novela sin saber qué iba a pasar.

Oliver se preocupó aún más y lo sostuvo cerca.

-¿Te sientes mal? Quizás podría llamar a alguna doctora y...-

Roy nego con la cabeza.

-N…n…o quiero que hables por telefono- rogó llorando todavía más fuerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Porque no quiero- Roy se hundió en el pecho de Oliver.

-Bien, ¿y si prometo no hablar por teléfono a menos que sea Thea o el trabajo, comerás, te lavarás los dientes y te portarás bien en la oficina?- de acuerdo, Oliver sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado pero Roy estaba tan raro que quizás aceptase.

Roy asintio más tranquilo sin soltar a su padre.

-Bueno...-

Oliver se sintió tan aliviado que no pudo evitar sonreír. Besó la cabeza de su hijo y lo dejó en la silla.

-Entonces no se diga más. Vamos, Roy que tenemos que ir a la oficina, después a cambiar mi celular y a la una tengo una sorpresa-

Roy de pronto abrío mucho los ojos y empezó a llorar de nuevo con la mención.

Oliver también se le quedó viendo muy sorprendido, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Roy, enserio, ¿qué tienes?-

Roy negó con la cabeza y empezó a medio comer.

Por lo menos no hablaría con esa persona y podrían llegar tarde.

-Bieeen- fue lo único que dijo el joven hombre, bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de su pequeño hijo.

Pero a la mitad del desayuno Roy dijo:

-Ya no quiero-

Oliver normalmnete hubiera replicado pero ya no tenía mucho tiempo antes de la reunión, así que se echó la mochila de Roy al hombro.

-Bueno, ve a lavarte los dientes y ya vámonos-

Roy obedecío, seguro Felicity sabía algo y le diría...


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Los invito a pasar al blog de London Wayne y mío, donde tenemos esta historia y muchas más que actualizamos súper seguido ;) Aceptamos sugerencias y peticiones :3

 **asuntosenfamiliaPUNTOblogspotPUNTOcom**


End file.
